A New Start
by The Willow Maiden
Summary: Harry begins his new life with his parents, but with it comes new struggles as he adjusts to the change. Sequel to Selfless.
1. Christmas With the Weasleys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If you recognise it, it's not mine.

This is a sequel to 'Selfless' I suggest reading that first if you haven't already, it will make more sense.

* * *

**A New Start**

**Christmas With the Weasleys**

* * *

December passed in a blur for Harry. At Christmas, he would get to stay with his parents. His parents... Harry didn't really know what to think. He knew this was not considered terribly exciting for most other boys his age—some even dreaded seeing their parents—but for Harry it was different.

At the end of November, his parents had come back from the dead. After 12 years of limbo, Lily and James Potter had proven themselves worthy of a second chance at life. No one knew of course, except for Dumbledore, Snape, Ron and Hermione. If the word got out prematurely, surely chaos would follow. So Harry waited quietly, not telling anyone the wonderful news. Only Professor Lupin seemed worried about him. The other teachers had all dropped the subject of his behavior when he had told them of his worries about Sirius Black. Harry wasn't actually worried, but that was his cover.

Professor Lupin was Harry's favorite teacher by far. No one could say he wasn't better than both Quirrell and Lockhart, not even the Slytherins. Harry suspected that Lupin knew something he wasn't letting on; he took too much interest in him to be normal for a student teacher relationship. Something was going on.

With all that was happening, Harry found he didn't really mind about not going to Hogsmeade. His dad had wanted to sign his form, but it would have been too suspicious. Harry was left knowing he could go the next year. As the trip got closer however, Harry found himself spitefully wishing that he could go. Ron and Hermione had been really nice, and had promised to tell him everything and bring back sweets.

When the day of the Hogsmeade trip arrived, Harry had resigned himself to spending the day alone. He was heading back towards Gryffindor Tower, when a voice came from behind him.

"Psst – Harry!" He turned around to find Fred and George standing down the third floor corridor, behind the one eyed statue.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," Fred gave him a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"

Harry followed the twins into an empty classroom to their left. George closed the door and turned around.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," He said as Fred pulled a blank piece of parchment from his pocket with a flourish. He laid it on a desk and Harry got a closer look. The parchment was large and square. It was very worn-looking and completely blank.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," George answered, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you, but last night we decided that your needs are greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it off by heart so we don't really need it anymore. We bequeath it to you"

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked.

"A bit of old parchment! Explain, George."

"Well... when we were in our first year, Harry - young, carefree, and innocent -" Harry gave them an incredulous look.

"Well, more innocent than we are now - we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual - detention disembowelment and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me, -" said a grinning Harry.

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred asked. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed - this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know, we don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," Fred smirked. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up."

"Oh, are we?"

George pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Thin lines of ink spread from the tip of George's wand like a spider web.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

Harry had such a good time at Hogsmeade that Hermione even forgave him for not handing over the Marauders Map. He had done everything he wanted to do in the town, and had even brought presents for his friends and family. For the first time in his life, Harry was looking forward to going home.

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"It's so cool that you two and your parents are staying for dinner tonight. It'll be like a Christmas feast before Christmas!" Ron had been going on for days about the arrangements, and Harry and Hermione were getting fairly fed up with him, though they had given up on telling him to shush only hours after he started. The train ride was uneventful; Hermione read, Harry stared out the window and Ron walked out to go play exploding snap with Dean and Seamus. At one point Neville came in, and asked Hermione a few questions about their potions essay, but he left soon after.

Ron came back just as the train pulled into the station. Together, the three Gryffindors got off the train and started looking for Mrs. Weasley. They eventually found her talking to Lady Longbottom, who was boasting quite loudly about Neville's achievements in Herbology. According to her, Professor Sprout had owled her every day on her grandsons' progress. Neville often helped in the greenhouses after class. While Harry knew Professor Sprout was proud of Neville, he was also pretty sure that this was an over exaggeration.

When Molly spotted the trio, she bustled over to them, enveloping Harry in a motherly hug as she fussed over him.

"You're just too thin, Harry!" she was saying, "We need to put some meat on your bones." Then she moved on to Ron, followed closely by Hermione.

"Come, dears, we need to get back or our guests will worry." They all knew what (and who) she meant, so they walked over to the floo, and away they went.

* * *

Christmas at the Weasleys was always a grand affair, but that year, it was even bigger. As soon as Harry fell out of the fireplace, James was there to catch him, and Lily was there to engulf him in a hug. By now, the whole Weasley family had been informed of the circumstances surrounding Lily and James' death, or rather lack thereof. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just as confused as everyone else, but were more welcoming than most, except perhaps Harry.

"Harry!" Lily cried as she let go, "Have you had a good term?"

Harry beamed at her. "Yes, it's been great. Professor Lupin is so much better that all our previous defense teachers!"

That got James' attention. "Harry, did you just say Professor Lupin?" He was met with a confused nod. "As in, Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, why?" Harry asked curiously. But James didn't answer immediately; instead, he called out to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, is it too late for us to request the presence of one more tonight?"

"No, James. Did you want Remus to come?" A knowing look crossed her features.

"If you don't mind," replied Lily. "It would be wonderful to see him!"

"Of course, dear. I'll floo-call him for you right away, shall I?"

"That would be wonderful, Molly!"

Harry had had enough. "Can someone please answer me?" Everyone looked at him. "Why are we inviting Professor Lupin?" James looked apologetic. He had quite forgotten that Harry didn't know about his friends.

"Remus Lupin was one of my best friends from school, along with Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Where are they, by the way?" The room went quiet. No one knew what to say. How do you tell someone that one of his or her best friends is a death eater and killed their other best friends? "Well?"

There was no point trying to hide the facts. Still, no one wanted to be the one to break the news. Eventually Molly decided that sooner was better than later.

"Well… Peter is dead…" She started awkwardly, "And Sirius was in prison for…" She paused.

"Yes?" James prompted.

"Mass murder," said a flat voice from the other side of the room, riddled with hate. Everyone turned to look at Harry, who continued. "Sirius Black betrayed you… us to Voldemort. Then, when Peter confronted him, he blew Peter and the street apart. He killed thirteen Muggles in one explosion. Now he has escaped." Harry had kept a blank face through all of this, and Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of concern.

"That's not possible," James stated.

"I'm afraid it is, dear," Molly said softly.

"No," Lily replied. "He means that is not possible that Sirius betrayed us because he was never the secret keeper. Peter was."

It was James who spoke next. "Peter could have betrayed us; I doubt he was brave enough to stand up to Voldemort. But even Sirius Black isn't stupid enough to kill him for betraying us when he knows that Harry needs his Godfather." He paused in thought. "Maybe it was a setup, and maybe Sirius didn't kill Peter." He turned to Lily. "Maybe the rat is still alive."

"The rat? He may not have betrayed you, James; calling him a rat is a bit harsh." Trust Arthur to stand up for what is moral and right. But James just laughed.

"I mean it, he is a rat animagus!"

Lily frowned. "If he is alive, and he did sell us to you-know-who, then the form suits him." Then she turned to Molly. "Do you know any rats that have been alive far passed the norm?" She had meant it as a joke, but the Weasleys all thought one thing, though and Ron was the one to voice it.

"Scabbers!" He raced up the stairs to his room, closely followed by Harry. About a minute later, the boys came down. Ron held a cage containing a small, fat, grey rat. He was sleeping in the corner, blissfully unaware that life as he knew it was about to be over for good. It only took a second for James to recognize the animagus.

"It's him!" he growled, "The traitor. He should be the one in Azkaban, not Sirius!" James was seething.

Lily rushed forward to calm him. "Calm down, James. He will pay for what he has done, but right now you need to focus on us getting recognized as officially alive. Only then can we take this thing to the ministry and get Sirius cleared."

Suddenly, Molly realized she hadn't called Remus, and she bustled off to do so just that. After explaining everything to Remus, he was overjoyed to welcome the Potters back into his life.

Remus, the Grangers who had arrived shortly after Remus, the Potters and the Weasleys had a wonderful meal, and everyone enjoyed getting to know one another and growing closer to each other. Eventually, Hermione's parents were ready to leave, and soon after, Remus bid them farewell. The Potters however, stayed the night, and after a long sleep in, left the next day soon after lunch.

* * *

There was only one way to describe Potter Manor: stunningly beautiful. A stone path wound its way up to large oak doors covered in delicate carvings. The stables were huge, and intricately designed. The set out of the front garden was simple and practical, but it had a unique elegance about it. Harry fell in love immediately.

Lily smiled softly at the expression on her son's face. She was glad to be back. James laughed; Harry's face was priceless, but understandable. Potter Manor was five stories high, and had four sections- the public house, the guest wing, the family suite and the private house.

"Come on, son, you haven't seen the quidditch pitch yet!"

"Really? Can you show me?"

Lily tried to look disapproving. "Please, Harry," she scolded, and then smiled at him. "Go have fun, James. I'm going inside and I'll see if the house elves are still here."

Harry was confused. "But look at the garden, surely someone is looking after it! It's perfect!"

James put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Usually, but every family has a special spell talent, and the Longbottoms helped us with the gardens. In return, we warded their mansion. It means that we don't have to look after the garden, and it changes every now and then for a bit of variety." Harry nodded to show he understood.

After a short walk around to the back of the house, Harry and James arrived at the quidditch pitch. After twelve years of no use, the quidditch pitch was still in a brilliant condition. "I think that solves the question of whether we still have house elves or not, eh?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe we should have a test flight, just to check. Mum would like us to do it properly." James smirked and wandlessly summoned his broom and a spare broom for Harry. Harry looked at the brooms; he recognized them as old Cleansweep models. Like the brooms the Weasleys had, but even older. James, seemingly reading his mind spoke up.

"I know they're old things. I haven't been able to buy new brooms yet. We'll need to wait until we have been officially declared alive. Your mother is upset that we can't buy your Christmas presents yet."

Harry felt a bit guilty about this, and said so" You really don't need to buy me anything," he objected. "I don't need any presents."

"Nonsense, Harry!" All playfulness was gone now. "We're your parents and it's our job to provide for you. That includes presents, gifts and treats." He sighed, "Harry, we want to buy you presents, because we love you." Harry stared at the ground, unwilling to acknowledge what had been said. James let it go for now, he'd talk to Lily later.

* * *

They had a great time testing out the pitch, and Harry was impressed at how good his father was on such an old broom… before he remembered that his father had only every used old brooms. The Cleansweep was probably top of the line, twelve years ago. James gave Harry some tips on his flying, but he was overall thrilled that his son was so good on a broom. He was saddened to hear about Harry's Nimbus though.

"It's a shame," he had said. "The nimbuses have always been good brooms. We'll get good ones soon son."

The walk back to the manor was a pleasant one, mainly filled with small talk and jokes about all matter of unusual things. James promised to tell Harry tales of his wayward youth at some point during the holidays. Neither of them realized how long they had been outside, so finding an annoyed Lily asking why they had taken so long was a surprise.

The newly reunited family had a fantastic time that evening, making Muggle food and joking around. After a night of fun, James and Lily took Harry to one of the guest rooms that had been kept clean. Harry could decide which room he wanted in the morning. For now, they were all tired, and a good sleep was top priority.

* * *

**I would like to thank 'Simevra Lestrange' for encouraging me to write this sequel, and 'Crys Enchanted'** **and 'RavenclawReality' ****for betaing it for me, please check out their stories :)Please leave a review if you like it or if you have constructive criticism or ideas.**


	2. Potter Manor and Finding Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own it if you recognise it. However much I wish I did *wishful sigh*

* * *

**A New Start**

**Potter Manor and Finding Sirius**

* * *

The inside of Potter Manor was easily just as impressive as the outside. The oak double doors lead into a grand entrance hall that rivalled that even of Hogwarts. As Harry was led through the manor on a tour, he couldn't help but wonder what lucky stars had blessed him enough for him to live here with his parents. He also wondered how on earth he was supposed to remember where to go.

Off to the right of the entrance hall was the ballroom. It was beautifully designed with elegant sculptures and furnishings and a fashionable staircase in the corner led up to a formal dining room.

The dining room had a long ornately carved table with beautiful chairs surrounding it. Golden candlesticks adorned it and matching goblets sat at each place. A delicate chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Harry stared around the room in amazement. He was speechless. James smirked.

"Shall we move on?" Harry nodded slowly, still spinning in slow circles opened mouthed. Wide eyes taking in everything. The Potters descended once again into the ballroom and returned to the entrance hall.

After a tour around the whole house, the Potters went to the Heir's Bedroom on the third floor. It was a large room, but completely empty. After a brief conversation with his parents, the trio set to work. The head house elf Misty, brought in bits of old furniture from the attic and set it where requested. James transfigured them to the correct shape and size, and Lily charmed them to be the right colour and style. Soon the room was perfect, but Harry was curious.

"How is everything going to stay like this? Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick say that charms and transfigurations are temporary." Lily smiled; her son was clearly a bright boy. Most children were too exited about the spells to remember that they weren't permanent. The fact was only taught in first year, and was not reinforced. Come to think of it; it was a fairly major oversight on the behalf of the professors.

"I'm proud of you for listening, Harry, but haven't you every noticed that your spells last longer than your classmates? Harry nodded, could this mean…

"The Potter family has one major talent and one minor." James took over, "all our spells are permanent, and flying of course!" Realisation dawned on Harry's features. He was about to ask his parents why his spells weren't permanent when Lily spoke.

"Of course, you can only do it deliberately, you will have to be taught."

"How come you can do it Mum?" Talking to his parents was an amazing experience, one he wouldn't trade for the world!

"Pureblood marriages are different to the normal marriages. A blood ritual is performed; one of the included benefits is that the Lady is given the Lord's family's talent, or talents in this case. It is quite confusing and you will learn about it more when you turn sixteen.

* * *

The Potter family spent the next day relaxing, and spending time together. Harry helped his mother cook, and his father research new brooms. It was only at dinner that the matter of Lily and James' death came up.

"Harry, your father and I have been discussing how to go about letting people know we're alive." Harry nearly choked on his chicken.

"Wha- what?" He spluttered. "Tomorrow?"

"We have to do it sometime son." James replied softly, "we thought it would be best to get it over and done with, rather that dragging out slowly." Harry could see the logic behind this, but he was enjoying his peaceful life with his parents, and he didn't want it to end.

"But that will mean we'll have no peace whatsoever! I just got you back and now we're going to have absolutely no time together because you'll be so busy sorting out all the tiny little details! I'll probably be sent off to the Weasleys for the rest of the holidays and I wont even get to spend Christmas with you!" Harry calmed down a little and said softly, "I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you for as long as I can."

Lily thought her heart must have broken hearing her son's anguish come out like that. In all honesty, she understood everything Harry was saying. Though she knew they would never send him away, but from what James had told her, he honestly did think they would.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Lily," James' voice drifted over from the next room. "Come here a sec will you?" Lily walked gracefully into the living area and sat down next to her husband.

"Yes dear?" She asked kissing him on the cheek.

"I was talking to Harry earlier, and I think there's something wrong. It's the way he was treated by Petunia I bet. He seems to have an inferiority complex. He believes he isn't good enough for us, he said not to get him presents!"

"Now James, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, was it?" Lily said, getting more and more worried as she spoke.

"Well, he said not to go to any trouble about presents. I tried to explain that we _want _to give him things, but he wouldn't listen. Maybe he'd listen to you."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Harry clearly didn't understand how much they loved him; he had grown up deprived of love. This was another reason to sort out their 'death'. Lily had an appointment with a certain relative of hers and her family. One she just might have to drag James along for.

Lily hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry about it, and she really didn't know what she would say. Besides, it was time to focus on the paperwork side of things so that they could focus on Sirius. Deep down, she knew she shouldn't ignore the problems with Harry's self esteem, but she still found herself putting it off. Until now.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me." Lily spoke when she got her voice back, but it was still husky, so she swallowed. "I will _always_ have time for you. _We _will always have time for you." This was clearly hard for her, so James took over.

"We only just got you back, Son. We missed you at least as much as you wanted us back. We love you Harry. I know that's hard for you to understand. We left you, and I'm very, very sorry. But we gave our lives so that you could live, and now we have them back, we can live as a family. We will do anything, give anything, to have time together."

"You really mean that? You want to be with be?" Harry was a bit overwhelmed by everything, but that was expected. It wasn't everyday that an orphan found out his parents were still alive. "You want to make time for me?" At Lily's reassuring nod, Harry went back to his meal quietly, thinking.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, everything was sorted, and hopefully someone would get the scoop before Rita. Fate, it seemed, was unfortunately against them. The morning after the formalities, James payed the post owl for the Daily Profit and handed it to Lily without even looking.

**JAMES AND LILY POTTER NOT DEAD AFTER ALL?**

**James and Lily Potter have been pronounced alive after turning up at the Ministry of Magic claiming to be back from the dead. Attractive blond Rita Skeeter reports on the biggest scoop in the century…**

Lily sighed as she read the headlines; it had been too much to hope that Skeeter wouldn't get the story first. No one knew just how she did it, but she did it reliably. James didn't read the Profit that morning, or any morning after for the next few weeks. He was committed to Sirius and his freedom.

Harry sat across from his parents; he was taking the attention better than they thought he would. Harry had settled down knowing that his parents loved him more than anything. His uncertainty had come to an end. Now he was helping plan Sirius' freedom.

They had Pettigrew; he was locked up in the dungeons. That was a start. Now they needed to get him to the ministry, without causing a scene, and take him to, who? That was the question. They couldn't work out whom to take him to. Harry was no help in this matter; in fact, he was not much help in the whole operation. Harry just wanted to help free his godfather.

"Fudge is out of the equation." James was saying, "He is a bumbling idiot!" He got a smack on the arm for that comment. Lily was trying to hide her amusement and failing miserably. Then she sighed.

"No, you're right, he is an idiot. I'm just glad Crouch is no longer in office." Lily turned to Harry and explained, "It was that great baboon that sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial!"

"How did you know that?" James looked shocked, "Why didn't I know that?"

"Molly told me, we had a conversation while washing up." Lily smirked suddenly, "You came up a few times, dear." She received an inquisitive look. "The Weasley matriarch seemed to think you hadn't grown up during our time in limbo. You gave her quite an impression during our stay at The Burrow."

Harry was sniggering slightly, James through him a mock angry glare and he cracked up. Lily smiled at the boys' antics, she really was happy to have her family back. Then James had a thought, his face lit up with excitement.

"How about Amelia?" Lily looked thoughtful. Then she spoke.

"Amelia Bones?" Harry looked up, "She's the head of the DMLE now isn't she?"

"Amelia Bones? As in Susan Bones' Aunt?" Harry asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"That's right!" James spoke up. "I can't believe it took me so long to think of her, she was the head of the Aurors when I was working for the ministry." He said by way of explanation, as Harry was looking confused.

Planning seemed to go much quicker from there on, and soon they had a real plan of action.

* * *

It had been a long day for Sirius. He had finally made it to Hogsmeade, and was trying to find somewhere safe to spend the night. It was early winter, and the snow was drifting down slowly, adding to the already thick coating of white. Padfoot was cold and tired, there seemed to be nowhere to find shelter, and this dampened his already down spirits even more.

Padfoot was about to give up and settle under the nearest tree, when he saw something. Leading off the side of the track was a narrow dirt path, partially obscured by forestry. Curious, he padded along it, and found himself winding up the side of the mountain. After about an hour, he spotted something through the trees. Trotting forward, he realized he had found shelter at last.

The cave was too small for humans to fit comfortably, but for a dog, it was dry, and offered protection against the harsh wind and cold snow. It left much to be desired, but it would do for the time being. Padfoot curled up in the corner and went to sleep.

When Padfoot woke the next morning, he found that the weather had cleared up considerably, and the sun was shinning through large gaps in the clouds. After admiring the scenery for a moment, Padfoot realized he was hungry. In fact, he was famished. Making his way down the slope, Padfoot had some time to think. Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, or rather, Wormtail was. He was staying as a rat to hide as the Weasley's pet. A little help, but not much. He needed more information. After breakfast, he would find a paper.

Breakfast consisted of food scraps from bins outside the houses, and a few rats. How he wished those rats were Pettigrew. Deep down, Sirius knew he needed Wormtail alive to be free, but his mind was riddled with anger and the thought of revenge. Azkaban had all but crushed his joyful spirit; only a miracle could lift it to its former glory. And a miracle was coming his way.

Back in his cave, Sirius transformed and unrolled the newspaper that he had stolen from the back door of some house. However, when he read the headlines, he nearly had a heart attack. Lily and James alive? That couldn't be true, could it? The Daily Profit was always making up scandals, and Rita Skeeter wrote this article. But then he felt a faint pull, one he hadn't felt in twelve years.

* * *

The Potters were standing in a small section of the magnificent garden that was hidden from sight. Harry thought it looked absolutely beautiful, but being a boy, he would never admit it. The entrance was a small gap in a hedge, hidden behind a cluster of trees. It opened out to be a large courtyard, though it was small compared to the rest of the estate.

Everything was covered in a thin layer of white. The first snow had fallen late the previous night. One large oak tree stood in the middle of the courtyard. It was here the Potters were standing.

"Harry, in your transfiguration classes, did Professor McGonagall ever shift into a cat?" Lily was curious, she had heard that the professor did so with every first year class even now.

"Yes, why?"

"What the professor did, was transform into her anamagus form." James explained. "Only some people can do it. I will give you a full explanation later, for now, watch this."

As he finished speaking, his body started changing. Slowly at first, but speeding up. Before his eyes, James Potter became a large Stag. Harry looked to his mother for an explanation.

"James and Sirius are both animagus', along with Pettigrew. Due to a special ritual, James and Sirius can feel a pull towards each other, but it is stronger in animagus form. This way, we can find that godfather of yours before the ministry does. They may know now, that we are alive, and Sirius didn't betray us, but that isn't enough. We need to prove that Sirius is innocent of _all _charges."

James, who had been lying on the ground, meditating, transformed back.

"He's not in animagus form now, but he has been very recently. I think he's in Hogsmeade, or at least near it." He held out his arm for Harry, who took it, and they disappeared.

* * *

Two muffled cracks broke the silence in the small village near Hogwarts. A young family of three crossed the road and quickly entered the forestry. Once hidden from view, the man started changing, and soon a magnificent stag was standing in his place.

The stag looked around and sniffed the ground once, before trotting off. The boy was about to follow him, but was stopped by his mother, shaking her head. A few minutes passed before the stag came cantering back, but this time he was followed. The woman stepped in front of her child, but stepped away when she recognized the pursuer.

A large black, shaggy dog stepped hesitantly into the clearing. Big dark eyes peered up at the woman, then the boy, before settling on the stag as he transformed. The man gave the dog a nod, and so he too transformed.

* * *

Sirius Black was not in good health. His long black hair was matted and under his eyes were dark purple, bruise like rings. His previously tanned skin was ghostly pale, and his once handsome features were stretched and gaunt. His voice was hoarse and dry.

"James?" He asked, "Lily? Ha-Harry?" Sirius stuttered slightly. Harry looked so much like James, that even though Sirius had not seen him since he was a baby, he still recognized him. The Potters nodded as each of their names were called.

"How? How is this possible? I saw your dead bodies." Sirius' voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"It's a long story, Sirius," James paused. "Perhaps you have some place we can talk more safely." Was the proposal. Sirius gave a nod of agreement and transformed. Leaving the Potters to follow him up the winding path.

It was a squeeze to fit everyone into the cave, but they managed it. Harry broke the silence this time.

"So, you're my Godfather right?"

"Sure am kiddo. You really do look like your father."

"But with my eyes," Lily interrupted. A proud smile on her face.

"Yes love, your beautiful emerald eyes." James smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before he scrunched up his face. Turning to Sirius he remarked, "Kind of Slytherin-like, don't you think?" His response was a slap from Lily, and a laugh from Harry. Sirius smirked,

"James, if you think I will side with you against Lily flower, you are sorely mistaken. Not a chance!" Sirius smirked, causing Harry's laughter to double. Then he got serious. "You know I didn't betray you, but seeing as you're here, I assume you don't believe I killed Pettigrew and twelve muggles either."

James and Lily shared a look, before James pulled a sleeping rat out of his pocket, and tossed him to Sirius.

"Here, the rodent was posing as the youngest Weasley boy's-"

"Ron's"

"Pet," James finished as though Harry had said nothing. Sirius picked up the rat and examined him.

"Yes, I saw him in the paper. Fudge gave it to me," he explained at Lily's inquisitive look. "So we have the rat. Now what?"

"We take you home." With a pop, they disappeared.

* * *

Sirius was over the moon. Being back at Potter Manor was amazing, and no words could describe his joy that James was alive. Only two things could make his life any better; being free, and getting to know Harry. Him being free was first on everyone's agenda, but he was getting to know Harry as time went on, and he found he got on quite well with the boy.

Harry was hesitant at first. It's not everyday you meet your godfather-who-just-so-happens-to-be-a-supposed-murderer. However, all complications aside, Harry and Sirius were developing a strong bond. One that they hoped would last a lifetime.

Soon, everything was sorted. They had a plan. It was the Friday night that they dropped Peter off at the Ministry. The building was almost empty, only a few aurors patrolled the atrium. Closer to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, however, there were a few people wandering about. They were finishing up last minute business and tidying up paperwork. James and Lily walked straight up to the main office doors and knocked three times.

"Come in," came the voice from inside. Entering the office, James immediately recognized Amelia Bones. Lily took a bit longer.

"We thought you should see this Madam Bones. It came as quite a shock to us that he was alive." James sat the cage down on the desk.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, what a surprise." Amelia remarked as she turned and noticed her guests. "Who's this?"

"Why don't you find out?" Lily reached out and opened the cage. The rat, which had been looking around fearfully, jumped out and made a dash for the door. Unfortunately for him, Madam Bones had very quick reflexes. Peter was human and bound on the floor before he had gotten within a meter of the door.

"Peter Pettigrew. You're supposed to be dead." She glanced down to see his finger missing. "Just as I thought," she mumbled.

Amelia Bones was not stupid. Nor was she a dedicated follower of Fudge. This made her the perfect person to bring Pettigrew to. In a matter of minutes, Peter was tested under veritaserum and sentenced to have the dementor's kiss. Sirius was to have a trial first thing in the Morning.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. It was warm and sunny; a perfect day to be set free was Sirius' opinion. The trial was to be a small, private trial. No onlookers to curse Sirius before they realized he was innocent, and no dementors to kiss him for something he hadn't done.

While confident that all would go well, the Potters and Sirius all had a niggling suspicion that something would go wrong. Therefore walking to the courtroom was a silent and somber affair. Harry was particularly nervous about the trial. Now he had gotten his godfather back, he didn't want to lose him again. Then something changed inside him, he was determined. He had grown quite fond of Sirius in the past few days. Harry would not let his godfather rot in Azkaban. He would be free for the rest of his days. Sirius was feeling so happy about his friends and their son forgiving him, that he walked into the courtroom and took his place head held high.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I have no excuse. How do you like the chapter? I would love to hear your opinion. If you have ideas, _please _let me know. Constructive criticism is very welcome (and wanted). I hope you enjoyed.  
-Willow


End file.
